


Not Everything is Easy

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [222]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fertility Issues, Married Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Having a baby seemed easy for everyone, everyone but them.





	Not Everything is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Worry not, dearest, you will be safe with me, as long as you aren’t a clown or a zombie, or a doll. Frankly, I’ll pick a zombie over a clown any day. Anyways, stay close and be quiet unless you want to be the next dish on the zombie herds menu. 
> 
> Alrighty my dearest, I shall confess now that this round of merry little 15Minutes tales happened back in the early days of August, but due to the location and the none-existing internet at said location, I was tasked with uploading this stories once I was home all safe and sound; but the thing is, you shouldn’t trust someone who hasn’t been sleeping well for several days/weeks and is already a little bit off in the old noodle bowl because of allergy meds. I simply forgot to upload these stories of mine, while also thinking distantly I had done it and got super depressed because no one liked my stories, and it wasn’t until my loveliest of ItAlmostWorked! went in search for a few of these stories brought my failure to my knowledge that we have arrived at this point in time. 
> 
> Well now, to all you who are familiar with this series and the reasons behind it, do please make your way down to the section marked as A SLIGHT CHANGE, while all you fresh-faced wanderers please stay for a minute so you’ll not walk into this story without some knowledge. So, this series is a set of payments for my friends, a way for me to pay for a few debts, and each of my 6 buddies give me this little crumbs to follow on my road to writing them a story; each story is written in 15Minutes, hence the name of the series, and once the time is up the story has to be shown to my 6 hags of hell. Due to the time constriction the storytelling here is chaotic and full of typos, bad grammar and with plot holes and whatnots the size of Grand Canyon, and so if these faults in my story will bother you then please leave no and liv on happily; however, you dare to tread down this path you’ve stumbled upon, then please take care as you move down to A SLIGHT CHANGE. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE in our normal routine is as simple as a theme, and this story is stuck with the theme of Twins. Dearest ALittlePinkShipExploring also wished that her story would be about Jackson and Lydia struggling to have a baby, and ending-up with two. Oh, yes, that’s the brilliant crumbs she gave me to work with.

When Jackson and Lydia decided to have a baby, the decision was not made lightly. They talked about it and thought about it, it took a few years before both were ready and willing and wanting to raise a child together.

When the decision was made to have a child, neither one imagined it would be as difficult as it turned out to be for the two of them. They were young and healthy, so the thought that they couldn’t make a baby without much effort was baffling.

It hurt more than Jackson would’ve ever liked to admit to watch as their friends had babies without any real effort, even Danny and Ethan managed to do it with a surrogate.

Having a child was easier for some than it was for others, and this Jackson had of course been aware of, but he’d never imagined he and Lydia would be one of the couples unable to conceive naturally, aside from Danny and Ethan of course.

It had been a punch in the gut, at least to some degree when their only two options were IVF or adoption. The whole experience had been overwhelming, a stress-test on their love and their marriage.

It was stressful with all the different schedules, such as ultrasounds, blood work and injections. Not to mention having to track Lydia’s ovulation wasn’t a picnic in the park either.

But the worst was without a doubt the injections. Having to inject the fertility drug into his needle-fearing wife wasn’t a pleasant experience for Jackson, his own aversion to needles making the experience even worse, still Jackson did what had to be done all the while feeling like an abusive bastard.

It wasn’t easy, none of it was easy.

After each injection Jackson couldn’t help but declare just how amazing and strong Lydia was for going through with all of this for their baby, his words might not give her any comfort or make the experience any better but Jackson felt the needed to make sure Lydia how much he appreciated her for going through with it all.

Jackson was well-aware Lydia suffered the most during this journey, and he did feel like nothing more than a spectator at times, unable to do much to elevate Lydia’s stress or her anxieties. Jackson felt positively useless on the day the oocytes were retrieved. All he could do was be there for Lydia as best he could, if that meant standing silently as she screamed at him for whatever and rubbing her sore feet and shoulders whenever she asked him too.

Due to all the uncertainty neither Jackson or Lydia dared to tell anyone of the pains they were going through to have a baby, not even when they waited anxiously to hear whether or not there had been a successful fertilization, and even after learning that only three of the eight eggs had done so they remained silent. Jackson couldn’t help but think how bad it was that only three little beginning sparks of life had made it thus far, and the thought gave him a grim outlook on things.

Together Lydia and Jackson decided to give all three embryo’s a chance, even if the prospect of having triplets terrified both of them a great deal.

The necessary wait that followed was nerve-shredding, it was pure torture having to wait to see whether or not they were pregnant. Lydia dealt with the wait by going on with her day-to-day life like there was nothing going on within her body, something she had no power over, but at times Jackson would catch her scrolling through sites with cribs and baby clothes. Jackson on the other-hand struggled to go on with his day-to-day life, he was full of anxiousness and fragile hope.

There was anxiousness in the air, but there was also hope there as they went for the pregnancy test that couldn’t come fast enough. There were tears of joy when the news was positive, neither one thinking for even a second that the planned triplets wouldn’t be in the cards for them, but although the scan showed that there was but two little sparks of possible human life left growing inside of Lydia they were still overjoyed, there was also a peculiar sense of loss too, but the joy of finding that at least two out of three embryos had survived overshadowed the sorrow of the one that had been lost.

Although Lydia and Jackson were eager to share the good news, they chose to wait for a little while. Telling their families and friends over the phone or skype wasn’t something Lydia felt wasn’t fitting to such a great news, and so they waited for Thanksgiving, inviting their parents and closes friends over for Thanksgiving dinner which thankfully wasn’t made by Lydia but a professional chef since no one wanted to experience a case of food-poisoning during the holiday.

Keeping their secret until Thanksgiving wasn’t easy, not with both Jackson and Lydia eager to share the good news and shutting-up the questions of, `When are you two going to start having babies, ´ or the once hurtful comments of, `The longer you two wait the more difficult it will be. ´

It was while they sat around the table that had been decorated beautifully in autumn colours, that the good news was delivered during around of sharing what their guests were thankful for, it had felt like the perfect moment to share their good news. Not surprising most of their guest said the usual things of being thankful for their good health and their family, Erica and Boyd’s daughter being of course thankful for her puppy Dora.

Hearing the usual things being said, Lydia and Jackson shared secretive smiles both looking forward to sharing what they were thankful for. When the moment finally arrived, Jackson stood-up. With all attention drawn towards him, still holding Lydia’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze Jackson turns to face their audience.

`I’m grateful for my amazing wife, ´ and Jackson was grateful for Lydia, so much so that it made it hard for him to speak as his emotions threatened to overpower him, `I’m so thankful for the strength you possess Lydia, ´ and here he gazes into those beautiful eyes of hers, bright with beauty and intelligence, `you’ve been so strong, so brave for the sake of our baby boys, and I can’t believe I’ve been blessed with someone so amazing like you. ´

Lydia stands then, kisses him softly before turning towards their very silent guests, addressing them, `And I’m forever grateful for our babies ´ and here she squeezed gently the hand of her husband and high school sweetheart, turning her attention towards Jackson beaming up at him with a sense of pride, and she was so proud of having Jackson as her husband.

` I’m thankful for your strength, ´ Lydia goes on to say to the man who hadn’t lost his cool with her worst moments, ` You are my rock Jackson, and I love you. I love you so much. And I know, I know you will be an amazing father to our little ones. ´

It takes a moment before more than one person cries out a, `Wait. What? ´

Together, as one, Jackson and Lydia turned towards their guests and announced proudly, `We’re having twins! ´

The news is met with excited cries, Lydia’s mother hurries over to hug her daughter while Jackson’s parents hurry to do the same with Jackson and then Lydia.

~*~

When the long wait for the birth of their twin boys was finally drawing to an end, Jackson decided that watching Lydia in pain was by far the worst thing he’d ever experienced. Although Jackson was nervously excited about the birth, it was also pure hell watching Lydia suffer through the birth of their children, the inability to help her with the horrible pains she suffered made him feel useless and like he was the worst husband ever.

Still, watching Lydia give birth to their babies, Jackson became just that much more aware of just how strong and amazing his wife was, and he couldn’t stop repeating the words of, `Oh my God, you are amazing Lydia, ´ the truthfulness of his words never faltering or changing.

Although the experience was stressful and anxiety ridden, it was also one that Jackson would never have missed willingly, even while it left him with nightmares that haunted him for weeks and made him more than certain he didn’t want to see Lydia go through any of it ever again.

When Jackson was finally able to hold his two boys, all he could say was, `I love. I love you so much. ´ His words directed at the disgruntled twins in his arms and then his exhausted wife, who was eager to hold their babies, both still so small and delicate that Jackson was struck with a sense of protectiveness he’d never experienced before.

Jackson’s not a dick enough to deny Lydia a chance to hold the babies her body had successfully kept safe until the babies were well and ready to be brought into the world. It’s only the knowledge that he’ll have years to hold the baby that makes it easier for Jackson to hand the twins over to their mother.

`You did it. ´ Jackson beams at his wife as one of the nurses takes one of the twins and gives him over to Lydia who looks exhausted, but who still manages to look pretty and above all else happy after her ordeal. 

`No. We did it. ´ Lydia corrects him, carefully cradling their son in her arms, `We did it, Jackson, _we_. ´

`We did it. ´ Jackson agrees half-heartedly, leaning down to kiss the top of Lydia’s head before helping her to hold baby B.

`But, ´ Jackson goes on to say, smiling down at his wife and their sons, `you did all the work. ´


End file.
